1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, liquid crystal display devices have been employed in large-screen televisions. While the viewing angles, color realization, and brightness of liquid crystal display devices have dramatically improved, the response time is not satisfactory.
A patterned vertically aligned (PVA) mode liquid crystal display, which has a cutting pattern formed in a pixel electrode and a common electrode, has an enhanced viewing angle. The orientation of liquid crystal molecules is adjusted by a fringe field formed by the cutting pattern, thereby improving the viewing angle.
The fringe field becomes weak in a center area of a domain defined by neighboring cutting patterns. The movement of the liquid crystal molecules is delayed in the center area where the fringe field is weak, thereby slowing the response time.
The delayed movement of the liquid crystal molecules restricts the size of the pixel electrode and as such, does not substantially increase the aperture ratio.